XY055: A Slippery Encounter!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash befriends a friendly Goomy who is easily scared, even by Dedenne. Episode Plot Bonnie and Serena speed up, wanting to get to Coumarine City as soon as possible. Clemont senses she wants to participate in her first Showcase. She very excitedly affirms, but is soon exhausted (along with Clemont) from the lengthy uphill trek. Having made it to the top and still retaining high energy, Bonnie lets them know it goes downhill from her spot. The heroes notice a Swanna flying in the air. It drops a slimy object which falls and lands on Ash's face. The object is a Goomy, which the gang discovers from a quick Pokédex check is the weakest Dragon-type Pokémon. Clemont remembers Goomy's body consists of water, thinking it may be dehydrated. Serena pours some water on it, who barely opens its eyes. Ash sees a river and goes to carry Goomy down. He loses his footing and begins to speed up due to the slope's steep gradient, leaping from stone to stone and doing the splits in midair. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to prevent him from crashing into a rock in their way. However, he trips over and falls in the river with Goomy. Even in water Goomy remains lackadaisical, so the gang pours more water on it in turns, which restores Goomy's state. Dedenne comes out of Bonnie's bag and inadvertently scares Goomy who jumps on Ash's head. Clemont deduces that Goomy's fear of Dedenne may stem from the latter being part Fairy-type, which is advantageous against Dragon-types like the former. Bonnie thinks Goomy weird for being scared of someone small like Dedenne. Goomy tries to attack Bonnie over this but only succeeds in tickling her, and she replies it is squishy. Clemont also remembers that Goomy's horns are sensory organs and deduces that it had something to do with why it fainted. Serena thinks when she called Goomy weird it hurt its feelings. Goomy affectionately chews on her ear, agreeing with her. Serena feels Goomy is icky and slimy, which hurts its feelings. Rain begins to fall on Serena, and while she tries to avoid getting soaked the others acknowledge that Goomy knows Rain Dance. Serena apologizes, so Goomy stops the rain, though it is still displeased. Bonnie tells Ash it looks like him when he is hungry: Goomy confirms this and ambles away, and the gang follows it. Team Rocket observes and concludes they don't need Goomy, hence why they'll catch Pikachu instead. Goomy comes to a bush, eating its leaves. Chespin comes out of Clemont's Poké Ball, using Pin Missile on a tree to knock off some fruit to eat, but this ends up disturbing an Ariados who lives in the tree. Goomy hides behind Pikachu, who uses Electro Ball to counter Ariados' String Shot. Clemont apologizes to Ariados for the disturbance and Ariados, while annoyed, lets them off the hook and climbs back up. Goomy begins to sweat a lot from fear. Ash wonders why it is scared, so Clemont presents his latest invention: the Pokémon Thought Translator. He places the visualizer on Goomy's head and the gang looks into Goomy's past: They discover it fled on Swanna after its home was attacked by swarms of Bug-type Pokemon including Yanmega, Ariados and Pinsir. The device stops working and Clemont tries to fix it which causes it to explode. He deduces Goomy was in the middle of the battle and got scared by Ariados. Goomy confirms that, chewing Clemont's ear. Serena deduces that this is why Goomy is scared of Ariados, with her ear also being chewed on. Suddenly, a device cuffs the heroes to a tree, as Team Rocket appears. Meowth releases a net: Pikachu tries to electrocute it but the net is electric-proof and catches him and Goomy. James throws a smokebomb and the crooks make their getaway. Ash calls out Frogadier who cuts the cuff, freeing them. Ash then sends out Fletchinder to search for Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to no effect, as the net is electric-proof. Team Rocket notices they also caught Goomy by accident, but they allow it to stay. Still, they are pleased they caught Pikachu and have a party first, making impressions to amuse each other. Pikachu fails to electrocute the cage, so tries to tackle it. Goomy is uncertain, but Pikachu continues to hit the cage, managing to make a slight dent. Goomy gets out with Pikachu's help. However Pikachu cannot fit through the gap, so Goomy lubricates him using the slime on its body. Team Rocket comes, hearing some noise. They see Pikachu looking reflective, but ignore it and continue on. Goomy and Pikachu manage to escape. They flee. Meanwhile, Team Rocket admits Pikachu was quite oiled. Jessie and James think it wanted to get out and laugh, but their laughter fades however when they realize the possibility of this. They return to the cage, find it empty, and give chase. James chases them on foot while Jessie and Meowth go in the balloon. As James tries to get them, Fletchinder sees them and reports to Ash, then leads the gang to where they are. James runs faster and is about to catch up before Goomy uses Rain Dance, which causes him to slip off. He boards the balloon, while Jessie sends Pumpkaboo, who uses Shadow Ball on them. Ash arrives and takes the hit for them in the nick of time. Jessie throws another device, which cuffs Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, who lament falling for the same trick twice. Meowth releases another net, but Pikachu destroys it with Iron Tail. James sends Inkay, who goes to Tackle, while Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball. Fletchinder uses Peck on Inkay, stopping its attack while Shadow Ball is countered by Pikachu's Electro Ball. Inkay uses Psybeam, which hits both Pikachu and Fletchinder. The effect leaves them confused, as they start to attack each other. Ash holds Pikachu and Fletchinder down, letting them know he is on their side, though they attack him. Goomy is touched at Ash's willingness to care for his Pokemon at his own expense while Team Rocket decides to hit all of them. Inkay uses Psybeam and Pumpkaboo Dark Pulse. Goomy stands in the way and takes the hit. Pumpkaboo and Inkay repeat the attacks, though Goomy absorbs them and releases a massive burst of white energy, which hits the both of them. Ash praises Goomy for using Bide. Pikachu and Fletchinder snap out of confusion while Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but the attack is cancelled by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, which blasts Team Rocket off. Ash tells Goomy it is not weak at all. Dedenne tries to reach out to Goomy, who hides behind Pikachu. Clemont observes that Goomy may have some deeper issues with Fairy-type Pokémon. Ash senses Goomy has a lot of willpower and thinks it wants to be as strong as Pikachu. Goomy confirms by chewing his ear. Ash is pleased and gently taps it with the Poké Ball. Goomy allows itself to be caught, pleasing Ash and Pikachu. Ash calls Goomy back out, knowing they will train to have it as strong as Pikachu. Goomy is happy and chews Ash's ear once more. Debuts Pokémon *Goomy (Ash's) Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Goomy (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Goomy (US) Mistakes Goomy's Bide was able to affect Pumpkaboo despite the latter being a -type Pokémon, which are immune to -type moves. Gallery Clemont and Serena are too slow XY055 2.png A Pokémon fell on Ash's face XY055 3.png The Pokémon is a Goomy XY055 4.png Serena pours her water onto Goomy XY055 5.png Ash bounces off to reach the pond XY055 6.png The heroes watered Goomy up XY055 7.png Dedenne greets Goomy, who is scared XY055 8.png Chespin and Goomy find some fruit XY055 9.png Clemont and Chespin apologize to Ariados XY055 10.png Clemont introduces his newest invention XY055 11.png The heroes are captured XY055 12.png Pikachu and Goomy are stolen XY055 13.png Ash asks of Frogadier to cut the net XY055 14.png Pikachu tries to tackle the cage XY055 15.png The cage is too sturdy XY055 16.png Goomy pulls Pikachu out XY055 17.png Ash takes the hit to save Pikachu and Goomy XY055 18.png Pikachu and Fletchinder are confused and hit each other XY055 19.png Goomy uses Bide XY055 20.png Goomy defeated Team Rocket XY055 21.png Ash catches Goomy XY055 22.png Goomy decides to follow Ash to become stronger }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura